


It's Not About The Bowl

by shinchiisanakyojin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And I ended up with Jearmin, Heavy hair cutting action!, It took me fifteen years to decide what ship I would use for this fic., M/M, Oh welll..., again.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinchiisanakyojin/pseuds/shinchiisanakyojin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin cuts his hair with a bowl. That is no secret. But the meaning behind his haircut is something only Armin knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not About The Bowl

The sunlight shone through the window and a chair had been carefully placed in the middle of the room. The old man brought the bowl from the kitchen, along with a pair of scissors.

“Armin, come on. It’s time to cut your hair.” He calmly said, waiting for his grandson.

The young boy came running, excited, and hopped on the chair. He sat down, his little hands waiting patiently on his lap as his short legs moved in a perfectly synchronized rhythm. The left would go to the front as the right would move back, and vice versa.

The old man placed the bowl on the boy’s head, keeping him from seeing what was ahead of him. Armin immediately stopped moving, knowing he had to keep still so he wouldn’t get hurt.

He could hear the sound of the scissors working and getting rid of his precious golden locks. For a second, he glanced down, not moving his head at all, and saw them fall on the floor.

After a few minutes, the scissors stopped and he heard them being placed on the table.

“Well, let’s see...” He saw his grandfather’s feet moving up to his front. “Wait. What’s this I found over here?”

The little boy giggled, excited about what was coming next. His little hands moved up to his mouth, covering it as he tried to contain himself.

“Is it... Is it a little button?” His grandfather spied from under the bowl. “Ohh noo... It’s not a button. It’s a cute little nose!”

The man used his index finger to delicately tap on the tip of his grandson’s nose, making the boy giggle even more.

“Well, I think this cute little nose deserves a kiss!” His grandfather said, as usual and gave it a quick peck. “There you go.”

The old man took the bowl from his grandson’s head, placing it on the table. The young boy reached out for him, asking to be taken from the chair. With much effort, the man took him in his arms and carried him to his bedroom.

“You’re getting heavy, you know? Grandpa is having a hard time carrying you.” He chuckled and placed the boy on the bed. “I love you, sweetheart.”

 

\---------------------------------

 

Armin knocked on the girl’s dorm room and waited for his friend. Mikasa opened the door and welcomed the boy as he got in, taking one of the chairs. He gave her the utensils and she put the bowl on his head, adjusting the position until it was perfect.

As usual, he heard the familiar sound of the scissors gently chopping his hair, following the perfect, invisible line created by the edge of the bowl. He patiently waited, enjoying Mikasa’s long fingers touching his hair, adjusting it’s position so she would be able to cut it perfectly.

A few minutes passed before she was finally done. Armin could see her feet moving from under the edge of the bowl, just like his grandfather had done in the past, as she checked if it was perfectly cut. Satisfied with her work, she touched the bowl, ready to take it out of Armin’s head, but he stopped her.

His fingers were on top of hers and their cheeks were equally blushed. He didn’t have to see her whole face to be sure her eyes were wandering the room, making sure no one was close. Armin saw a hint of a smile as she approached his face, placing a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose.

The bowl was kept on top of his head as the couple held back their smiles. He would have given her a hug, but he knew she wasn’t really used to it. Mikasa wasn’t the type to enjoy a lot of touching. She loved him and Eren, but that usual kiss on the nose and some other simpler gestures were enough for her. She showed her feelings through different means.

After a while, Armin finally took off the bowl, getting up and taking the scissors back from his friend.

“Thank you, Mikasa.”

He smiled, but the girl simply nodded, lowering her face to hide her blushing cheeks. Armin left, touching the tip of his hair, satisfied with his new haircut.

 

\---------------------------------

 

It had been a long day. Armin was getting back to his office, carrying a bunch of papers. He opened the door and put them on the table, getting tired just from looking at it and thinking about all the work he had ahead of him.

He sighed and touched his hair, realizing it was much longer than usual. With so many assignments he hadn’t been able to cut it in a long time. With perfect timing, Jean walked into the room.

“Hey.” He looked exhausted.

“Hi, Jean. Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Just tired.” He replied, bringing Armin closer, giving him a hug.

“Oh, sorry to hear that.”

Armin raised his head a little bit, lips gently touching Jean’s. It was easier to exchange kisses now that Armin had grown enough to be almost the same height as his boyfriend.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” He asked, not stepping away, arms still wrapped around Jean's neck.

“What?”

“Would you cut my hair?”

“Huh? Well, it’s been a while. Sure.” Jean stepped away, looking for a pair of scissors inside a drawer on Armin’s desk.

The blond opened one of the closets, taking a bowl from one of them and sat on his chair, putting it on his head. Jean approached, snorting a little from the sight before him and started to cut Armin’s hair.

“You’re a grown man. You look silly using this to cut your hair.” Jean commented, but Armin didn't mind.

Mikasa wasn’t rough, but she didn’t have the most gentle touch on Earth. Jean, on the other hand, had a delicate and kind touch, which reminded Armin of his grandfather. But all three of them shared one thing that Armin thought to be of most importance: care.

Each and every one of them had their ways of cutting his hair, different types of ways to walk, different legs and feet... But what Armin loved about that procedure was the love and care put in it. Was about the simple connection created as they focused on nothing else but Armin, for a few minutes, just so he could have his hair cut.

Distracted by those thoughts, Armin barely realized Jean’s long legs standing in front of him as his boyfriend’s hands touched his scalp from under the bowl. Jean bent over as Armin lifted the front of the bowl so his eyes could capture his boyfriend’s face so close to his own.

Jean approached, touching the tip or Armin’s nose with his lips in an almost imperceptible kiss that sent a shiver down the blond’s spine. His lips touched Armin’s cheek, following it’s curve so he could reach the blond’s lips.

Frozen by his every move, Armin let him spread kisses through his mouth until Jean gently bit it, asking for entrance. As Armin wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck once again, he tilted his head back and the bowl hit the ground with a loud sound that echoed through the walls.

Even so, neither of the man seemed to notice the missing metal recipient. But, at that point, it was fine. It wasn’t about the bowl, anyway.


End file.
